The War for Ooo
by KenichiS
Summary: War has struck Ooo in Adventure Time! Rated T for Fantasy Violence and Mild Language. Check the sequel called Το κυνήγι για την ελευθερία (The Hunt for Freedom in Greek)
1. Part 1

The war for Ooo P.1

_Adventure time fan fiction by PokemanKen_

**Chapter 1, The Storm**

_4 years later after Finn lost his arm to his dad, "Jake?" A voice asked, "Where are you?" suddenly everything is silent… A dark storm emerges from the east of the tree fort. "JAKE!" the voice said again,_ "AHHH!" Finn wakes up from his nightmare, "AHHH! Where… what?" he asked "Finn!" Jake said, "PB wants to see us!"

"Finn" Princess Bubblegum said, "We need to talk…" "What?" Finn said, "How can that be?" "Why me?" "Finn, I have predicted this for the past thousand years, and you are Ooo's last hope." PB said, "You have the key to do it" "I can't, I lost my arm already. I won't do it." _Finn left Princess Bubblegum's lab_. "Finn!" PB said, "Jake talk to him! Dammit Finn!" "Don't worry princess, I'll convince him" Jake comforted her.

"Finn?" Jake asked, "Go away Jake…" Finn answered "I won't do it, not even for her." "Finn… Come on man" Jake said trying to convince him, "Finn look!" BMO said. _Everyone looks at the window and see's a Dark Storm raging to the Candy Kingdom. _"What the…" Finn said "What the hell is that?" "We told you!" Jake said, "You need to stop it!" "HOW!" Finn replied, "I don't know!" Jake raged, "But we have to try! We have to go to the Candy Kingdom!"

**Chapter 2, The Portal**

"Finn!" PB said panicking to Finn "We have to get you inside of it!" "Inside what?" Finn said confused "We'll explain on the way" _While they enter the castle, Finn looks at the Tree Fort being destroyed to rubbles_ _by the storm _"Quick! Enter the portal!" PB said "Where does it lead?" Finn asked "To Aaa, get help from Fionna and the others, go!" "You're not coming?" _Then a hole exploded on the wall_ "Go!" _PB pushed Finn and Jake inside_ "Ahh!" Finn screamed as they see Princess Bubblegum being taken by the storm.

_They suddenly appear in Prince Gumball's lab_. "Finn, Jake. What a surprise" Prince Gumball said. "What? Are we in Aaa?" Finn asked "Of course" Prince Gumball answered. "Wait, PB! WHERE IS SHE?!" Finn suddenly panicked and passed out. _"Finn?" A voice said "Finn?!" "Where are you?" "Finn? Ahh!" "AHH!"_ Finn screamed as he awakened, "Finn, you're awake" Fionna said "Huh? Where am I?" Finn asked "You're in the candy hospital, Jake explained everything to me and Gumball, you passed out after exiting the portal." "Huh? PB! WHERE…" "Stop," Fionna said "Sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow" _As she said that, Finn looked at the clock and saw it's 1 in the morning, and he slept_.

**Chapter 3, The Wreck**

"Hey, good you're awake" Gumball said. "Huh?" Finn said "Here's Finn's breakf… Why Finn, you're awake. Here's you're breakfast" Doctor Prince said. "Uhh… thanks Doctor Princes… I mean Doctor Prince." "Doctor, can you leave us for a moment please?" Gumball said, "Oh, why of course your highness." Then Doctor Prince left the room. "Finn, I'm sorry to say but, Princess Bubblegum died in the storm along with her research. I'm sorry" Prince Gumball said, "What? We have to go back! We can't leave her!" "Finn, calm down. Our banana scout's have went to Ooo and claimed her body, I tried to save her like when she fell to the Lich's pit but she's gone Finn." Prince Gumball explained "WHAT?! NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN, SHE'S IMMORTAL!" Finn raged "That's what I wanted to explain, a strange essence not known in Ooo nor Aaa caused her to disease along with her whole kingdom." "What? Her whole kingdom? WHERE'S THE PORTAL?!"

_As he went to the portal, he saw trough it a destroyed version of Ooo with corpses and rubble everywhere_. "No, this can't be happening!" Finn said "What about BMO and Tree Trunks or LR and Jake's kids?!" "I'm sorry Finn, nothing is left in Ooo, this is what's left." Gumball said "NO! Goddammit! I swore to protect her and I failed! I should of listened to her!" Finn said "You can't blame yourself, anyone couldn't believe that to if it was about them" Gumball tried to calm him down "The best we can do know is find out how to stop it" "No," Finn stopped him "We proceed as PB said." "Finn you can't be serious?" Gumball said "I failed her, I have to do it. Whether you help me or not." "We are at war now"

**LOOK FORWARD TO PART 2!**


	2. Part 2

The War For Ooo P. 2

_Before reading, please read P.1 if you haven't. By PokemanKen_

**Chapter 4, The Bridge **

"Finn, you can't be serious" Fionna said, "You'll die out there!" "Jake, where's the rest of the supplies?" Finn asked "Wait dude, but are you serious you're gonna do this?" Jake asked "I have to" "Then I'm coming with you" "Me to" Said Fionna "Then I'm coming to girl" Said cake. _Finn managed to smile, but then it was gone. _Prince Gumball interrupted"If anything happens, use this to stay in contact with us" Then Prince gumball gave them a universal radio "Thanks" Finn said "Let's go guys" "Farewell Finn" Said Prince Gumball, _then Finn had a glimpse of Princess Bubblegum saying the same thing when he embarked to find the Enchiridion. _ "We go as planed" Finn said trying not to look sad, then the entered the Portal.

"Where are we?" Fionna asked "Ooo" Finn answered, "But it looks, deserted" "Look!" Jake said while pointing to a tower emitting a beacon "That towers sending a signal" Finn said confidently "But to whom? Nobody just places a random bacon, I MEAN beacon in the middle of a wasteland" Jake said, Finn laughed for while. "Come on, no more jokes man" Finn said "Ok bro" "What the hell?! What are those things?!" Finn point's at _what used to be_ Candy People, they look like their blood and meat _(Or sugar for them, I guess)_ were sucked out of them. "There not dead! That ones moving towards me! AHHH!" Jake panicked, "Huah!" Finn cut's it's head with what seems to be a re-forged and more deadly version of _The Scarlet. _Except it has a silver blade instead of gold. "Don't be such a baby, Jake" "Are you kidding me man?! That thing was as scary as hell!" "Come on, let's go"

**Chapter 5, The Tower**

"We reached the tower" Said Finn while catching his breath "Yes" A man with a broken voice and a full set of heavy plate armor said "Huh?" Everyone said "And it will be the last place you'll ever reach" the broken voice said, suddenly he draws his sword and so did Finn "That sword! It can't be!" then their swords clashed and created sparks in the air, and the man got a cut in his hand. "Not bad, for a baby who protects his thumb" "What?" Jake said "It's you!" "Yes it is I!" "He pulls back his hood and revealed his face! It was that jerk who make people feel silly for not having armor, Finn left him in a temple when he was 12. "You're that jerk that kept bothering us!" Jake said "I told you! I was in the neighborhood!" he said "And you shall not pass this gate!" "We'll see about that," Fionna said "Come on Cake" "Foolish girl!" Then the dead started rising again with a whip of an arm, "Fionna, Cake, run!" Finn said while holding his stand. "For all these years, you never had armor?" He mocked Finn "Arghhh! I don't need armor to win!" Finn yelled, then he pushed the guy over to a river "Ahh! I can't swin! My armors too heavy!" He said "Deal with that!" Finn mocked him back "Fionna, Cake, quick!" Finn yelled at them "Hurry!" Then they all hid in the tower.

**Final Chapter, The Truth**

"Huh, huh, huh." Finn said while trying to catch his breath "That went well" _"Finn, Finn, come in!" _His radio said "Gumball?" Fionna said concerned "What's wrong?" _"Finn, Jake, the storm didn't kill them. It only drained their p…power..s… .r…. Bu..b…g…." _"What? You're breaking up!" Finn said _"Th…. B…..c… d…n…t c.m…e n… …" _"What?!" _"…"_ "We lost them!" Finn said angered "What is it?" Fionna said "What did he wanted to tell?" "Finn…" Jake said "Yes Jake" Finn answered "Finn, PB told me, right after you left…" Finn frowned, hearing the word PB "She told me, she met someone, a few hundred years back…" "Wait? How old are PB and Gumball?" Fionna asked "SHUT UP!" Everyone said "Sorry, Jake please continue." "As I was saying, she told her a prophecy. "Once the last human reaches 19, the land Ooo shall suffer it's cause. Once the light is set, nothing shall hold it power. And all it's people shall suffer their death. Unless the last child, can change his way"" "What do you mean Jake?" Finn asked "What I mean is, that might be you, you're the last human. And last week you turned 19." "I…" Finn froze seeing everyone staring at him. "I don't understand prophecies Jake, but I understand how to save people, and that's what I'm going to do" Then he continued up the tower.

"Look" He pointed at an empty throne "Where is he or she, WHOEVER IS BEHIND THIS!" "That'll be me" a voice said "Finn the Human, I've been waiting for you" "Welcome to my new kingdom, after I took over my fathers" she said "No way! FP it's you!" "I'm surprised you remember me" Flame Princess said "Flame Princess?!" Everyone said "Yes, after I took over the Fire Kingdom, I was betrayed by my own knight." "Cinnamon Bun?" Finn said "Yes, I lived in exile for 4 years, now I come back with a bigger kingdom" Flame Princess said "But why?" Finn asked "What is the point of this carnage?" "To have revenge…" Flame Princess "Now guards… slay them!" Suddenly guards came out of the back rooms of the throne "Seize them!" the guards charged at Finn but he slices them down with his re-forged sword "What? Their made out of dust?" Then FP charged at Finn with a flame sword but Finn held the collision with his sword "Why fight with me? Rule with me!" "No! You're a psycho!" "Then die!" FP pushed her sword toward Finn's but he couldn't hold it with only one arm soon his sword flew away "Die!" suddenly an arrow hit FP, "What?" Finn said "PB? But how?" "Didn't Gumball explained? The beacon is causing it" Then in a blink of an eye, she shot an arrow at the beacon and it exploded. The floor collapsed and FP was falling but Finn grabbed her arm "Let go!" FP said "No! I'm not gonna let you die!" FP looked down at the sea, and let's go of Finn's grip and fell to her doom "NO!" Finn yelled "We have to get out of here!" Princess Bubblegum said "Come on Finn!" he looked back at the sea and ran with PB and the others from the collapsing throne room.

"So, the beacon was causing that to happen?" Finn asked "Yes" Prince Gumball answered "So, everything will go back the way it was?" "Yes" He answered "Ok, Jake. We have a lot of work to do rebuilding the fort." "Awhh, I hate building" Jake answered "Hahaha" Everyone laughed

**THE END,** Or is it?!


End file.
